


It Pleases the Muse

by JustAnotherUnderstudy



Series: Babes in Museland [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, Movie: SPECTRE (2015), Muses, YouTube, YouTuber SR Pitch Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/pseuds/JustAnotherUnderstudy
Summary: James finds a way to deal with his contempt.
Relationships: James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Olivia Mansfield
Series: Babes in Museland [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1111107
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	It Pleases the Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I did a Muse story but my son showed me the "Pitch Meeting: Spectre" episode on YouTube yesterday and I was suddenly inspired. :D It would be helpful if you can watch these Pitch Meeting videos first so you know what they are talking about:
> 
> Spectre: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTnqwa2tiV0&list=PLRE-UFLEgWzBuOiqemhEI9b4gmmBbutnC&index=2&t=3s
> 
> Casino Royale: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N939PW6H6IY  
> Video quotes are not mine.
> 
> One other note: "Five" is Pierce Brosnan's Bond.

_If I could find a way_  
_To soothe your troubled mind_  
_Then I would erase your fears_  
_And help you to unwind._  
_I would ease the burden_  
_That you carry everyday._  
_Oh, don't you know I'd find a cure_  
_And take your pain away._

_~~Eurythmics, Take Your Pain Away_

* * *

Olivia lay in the dark for a moment. Something had woken her, a sound. She waited, then heard it again. It sounded like someone was laughing, but they were trying to stifle their laughter. The clock read 2:00 AM. What could James be laughing about in the middle of the night?

“He must be reading,” she mumbled then threw back the covers.

She slid her feet into her slippers and grabbed up her robe. As she pushed her arms into the garment she followed the sounds James was making to the living room. When she looked through the doorway she got a surprise.

“Are you on the internet?”

James jumped at the sound of her voice and immediately slammed shut the screen of the laptop.

“What? No, of course I’m not on the internet,” he stammered. “I promised you I’d stay off and I am.”

Olivia glared at him as he gave her a fake smile.

“Open it up,” she said.

“Uh, open what up?” he said trying for innocence.

“Don’t play stupid with me,” she retorted as she walked over to him. “Open the damned computer.”

He sighed and did as she commanded.

She sat next to him on the sofa.

“You were watching YouTube?” She said.

“It’s not what you think,” he said quickly. “It’s not a bad thing.”

“Well, obviously from the way you were laughing,” she replied.

She peered at the screen.

“Wait, does that say ‘Spectre?’”

“Yes, but it’s alright,” he said.

“Alright? You hate that movie,” she said. “You wouldn’t even muse for the writers.”

“Yes, but you just have to watch,” he said.

He leaned forward and pressed the touch screen to restart the video.

“What’s ‘Pitch Meeting?’” She asked.

James paused the screen to explain.

“It’s a YouTuber who does these hilarious videos about what the pitch meetings of popular movies with huge plot holes must have been like.”

“Well, certainly sounds like the place for Spectre,” she commented.

“They did one for Casino Royals too,” he told her.

“Idris Elba is too blond,” he chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

“Idris Elba is blond?” she asked, confused by the comment.

“You’ll have to watch it,” he told her, smiling

Then he started the video again.

"So, you have a James Bond movie for me?" the man on screen said.

"Yes, sir, I do, and this one's going to be all about James Bond," said another man, who looked like the first man except he was wearing glasses.

"That's actually perfect," said the one without glasses.

By the end of the video, James was laughing loudly. Olivia had to admit that it was certainly the funniest thing she’d seen online in a while.

“Shopping during time jumps,” he laughed as he shut the computer screen.

“How did you find that?” she asked.

“Oh, I was moaning about the new movie at the pub and Five told me about this,” James explained. “I just waited until you were in bed.”

She raised a disapproving brow.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “But I wasn’t sure what it was going to be. You know how Five can be sometimes.”

“Well, it was lovely,” she told him. “I’m glad you are happy.”

He leaned over and kissed her.

“It’s odd,” he said as he pulled away. “I’m always so angry when I think about that film, and now I’m laughing while thinking about it.”

She smiled and stood, pulling his hand to bring her along with him.

“I’m very glad about that,” she said. “Now come to bed, I’m exhausted.”

They settled into bed, James’ head resting on her chest to listen to her heartbeat as he was wont to do as he fell asleep. 

Now, perhaps, he could stop fretting about the upcoming film and they could get back to whatever their normal had been before he'd learned about it.

Olivia smiled to herself in the dark. She was glad Five had told her about that YouTube channel. Ryan George had outdone himself for Spectre. And it was truly the most brilliant piece of muse work she’d ever done. Better even than that time she and Peggy Carter and invaded that arse Piers Morgan’s dreams and stranded him in the middle of the Bolivian desert with a can of pablum.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of shameless self-promotion for one of my other muse stories there at the end. :D


End file.
